bigbrotherifandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 4
Series 4 (2002) 'was the fourth series of ''Big Brother Ireland, a reality show shown on IrishTV where 13 housemates live in isolation from the outside world. The series ran from 12 May 2003 to 20 July 2003. Housemates '''Barry Lyons Barry 'is a 33-year old musician. He became the second housemate to be evicted, losing to Lauryn with 58.8% of the public vote to evict. 'Bryony Scott Bryony 'is a 39-year old cocktail waitress. She entered the house on Day 37 and was chosen to become a housemate amongst two others with 37.7% of the public vote to enter the Big Brother house. She was later evicted on Day 56, losing over eventual winner Callum with 71.1% of the public vote to evict. 'Callum Keane Callum 'was the 25-year old eventual winner of the fourth series. He survived 2 evictions and recieved 6 nominations and won the series with 70% of the public vote to win. 'Crissy Ward Crissy 'is a 50-year old nanny and became the first housemate to be evicted, losing to "it" girls Lauryn and Rachael with 51.5% of the public vote to evict. 'Eric Foley Eric 'was the 52-year old bookies favourite houseguest, despite his eviction on Day 42 over "it" girl Lauryn. Eric's eviction over Lauryn caused much controversy as viewers complained to producers accusing the "rigging" of votes. After the show, it was announced that the voting numbers were miscounted and producers of BBI apologized. 'Harry King Harry 'was the 45-year old eventual runner-up of the fourth series. He was involved in a double eviction as a punishment for discussing previous nominations with fellow winner Callum and housemate Shaun. 'Keith MacDonnell Keith 'was a 34-year old boxer and was evicted during a double eviction recieving the second most votes out of six housemates with 28.3% of the public vote to evict. 'Lauryn Griffin Lauryn 'was the 28-year old "it" girl of the house and the cause of most controversy outside the house. When she survived her 3rd eviction on Week 6, many viewers complained to producers accusing the "rigging" of votes. After the show, it was announced that the voting numbers were miscounted and producers of BBI apologized. She was finally evicted on Week 7 losing to Shaun with a massive 88.9% of the public vote to evict. 'Nicola Molony Nicola 'was a 26-year old single mother and was evicted during a double eviction recieving the most votes out of six total housemates with 32.6% of the public vote to evict. 'Rachael Casey Rachael 'was the 30-year old "it" girl of the house and managed to survive three weeks in the house. She was evicted over Zoe with 79.2% of the public vote to evict. 'Shaun Buckley Shaun 'is a 40-year old rugby player and sports teacher and was evicted over Vanessa during the series' final eviction with 65.2% of the public vote to evict. 'Siobhan O'Dwyer Siobhan 'is a 23-year old young teacher and left the house on Day 6 before the first eviction. 'Vanessa Dunham Vanessa 'is 24 years old and entered the house as a replacement for fellow walker Siobhan O'Dwyer on Day 14. She managed to survive as far as the final where she placed third. 'Zoe Reade Zoe 'was a 20-year old favourited housemate, but lost to Shaun with a close call of 50.6% of the public vote to evict. Voting history 'Notes *As a new housemate, Vanessa could not nominate or be nominated. *As a punishment for discussing previous nominations, Callum, Harry, and Shaun were put up for the double eviction. *As a new housemate, Bryony could not nominate or be nominated.